


The Ultimate Proposal

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Amy wants to marry Jake. But he hasn't asked her yet so she takes matters in her own hands.





	1. The Binder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Peraltiago fic and the first multi chapter Peraltiago fic. I'm just so in love with this ship. I really hope they get engaged soon. But until then, enjoy my version of their engagement! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Amy Santiago was a planner. And yet, when she tried to plan her life, she often failed. When she had finished high school, she had planned on becoming an art curator. But then, after she had finished her degree, she had realized that she wanted to do something important, find a way to help people and improve her city. So she became a cop, just like her father and her grandfather before her. 

When she was a little girl, she had planned to get married before she turned thirty and have two or maybe three adorable kids. Definitely not eight like her mother but enough to feel like her house was never empty. 

Now she was over thirty and still not married – let alone a mother. But Amy was happy, very happy. Because life was – as she had learned on numerous occasions – impossible to be planned. It was great to be always prepared and make a lot of binders. But in the end, it all came down to destiny. 

Destiny had lead her to Jake, at least that was what she believed. So she didn't mind that she was not married with three kids because she had already found the love of her life. She couldn't wish for more. And yet, there was something missing to make her even happier. She really liked the idea of being married to Jake. The only problem was that he hadn't asked her yet.  
Amy had hinted at it on various occasions. She mentioned how much she loved weddings whenever they watched a romcom late at night. She told him how much she liked a ring when they had investigated a robbery at a store. And she always said “yes” three times to every random question Jake asked her lately.  
But so far, Jake hadn’t gotten the hints. Or maybe he had and he hadn’t asked because he didn't want to marry her? What if only she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but he didn't want to spend his with her? Whenever she wondered about that, she suffered a mild panic attack. Even the possibility of a life without Jake was unbearable. 

The responsible thing would have been to talk to Jake about her fears, her feelings. Maybe she should just wait a little longer and then Jake would propose. After all, he wasn't that great at talking about his feelings. Those were two responsible, smart options. 

But not really options for Amy. Because Amy Santiago was a planner. If Jake didn't ask her to marry him, she would ask him herself. Gender equality went as far as that. So why shouldn't she propose to him?

A plan began to form in her head. Jake was at a stakeout with Charles so Amy had enough time alone at their apartment to start on the binder for “the ultimate proposal”. With a loving smile Amy remembered her very first date with Jake. The date that should have been “the worst date of her life” and turned out to be one of the best. Jake had always been an over-the-top person. Jake did not simply do things, he made a big deal out of everything. He had planned every minute, even her outfit for this evening. He had made a binder about her father before meeting him even though he hated paperwork. He gave up his flat to move in with her. So her proposal to him had to be the real deal. It had to be awesome, everything Jake deserved and more. 

She labeled the binder as “a comparison of fonts for proper presentations”. This should sound boring enough for Jake so he wouldn't try to open and read it. The real title was “the ultimate proposal to Jacob Peralta”. Amy wrote “things Jake loves” in a circle in the middle of the paper. Soon the mind map began to spread across the whole paper in ten different colors. 

It was way past midnight when she had filled up all the white space on the paper. Jake was still at the stakeout and she knew that there was no point in waiting up for him. So she changed into her PJs, brushed her teeth and took out her contacts. With the binder on her lap and her glasses on her nose, she sat down on the bed and looked over the mind map. Her eyelids were heavy with tiredness. But just as she thought that she had to give up to sleep, the words on the mind map connected in her head. A brilliant, very elaborate idea was forming. She closed the binder and shoved it under her side of the bed. Then she reached for the book on her bedside table to read a few pages before she fell asleep.


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes home and finds the binder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

After their eight day stake out had turned into torture, Jake and Charles had insisted on a relief team after 30 hours this time. It was nearly two in the morning as Jake entered their flat. Amy had fallen asleep over her book, maybe she had even tried to stay awake for him. The lamp on her bedside table was still on and the huge glasses had fallen off her nose. Jake smiled at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so cute and peaceful. He bent down and placed her glasses and the book on the bedside table. 

As he was about to turn off the light, he noticed a binder, which Amy had shoved under her side of the bed. Amy was usually so neat and organized. She would never let one of her beloved binders get dirty. Curiously, he pulled it out and wanted to place it on her shelf when he noticed the title “a comparison of fonts for proper presentations”. Holt had assigned him a presentation on youth criminality for next week. It couldn't hurt to take a look. Amy would be so proud of him when he used the appropriate fonts.

He opened the first page and silently gasped as he read “The Ultimate Proposal to Jacob Peralta”. Amy planned to propose him! That bastard! Even in proposing she wanted to beat him! For weeks he had tried to come up with the perfect way to propose to Amy. He even had a ring for her.

A couple of weeks ago they had investigated a robbery at a jewelery store. Amy had mentioned on various occasions how much she loved the sapphire earrings she got from her grandmother. At the jewelery, he noticed her gaze lingering on one particular ring for a while. And when he had asked: “Everything okay?”. She had smiled one of her breathtaking smiles and said: “Yeah, I just think this ring looks nice”. As soon as possible, he had returned to the store and bought the ring. Since they had solved the robbery so quickly, he got it for a really special discount. But none the less it was an expensive, classic ring. A circle-shaped sapphire was surrounded by a silver band. Now the ring was stored safely in the pocket of Jake's leather jacket.   
But Amy Santiago was a planner, a perfectionist. Surprising her was never an easy task. And now this. 

It couldn't hurt to know what her plan was, Jake thought and turned the page. “Things Jake loves,” he read and then words that surrounded the circle. There was a branch about his favorite food and drinks, starting with orange soda and a list of his favorite candy and pizza. There was a branch with his favorite movies, DIE HARD in caps, then ranking the movies of the series according to his opinion of them, a smaller branch about the Die Hard villains, listing William Atherton as the second best.

Harry Potter was listed as his favorite books, also including a ranking of his and a heart in which Amy had scribbled in tiny letters: “He read them because of me”. Then she listed his favorite clothes, including his sneakers and plaid shirts and the note “and a three button tux (my opinion)”. Jake couldn't stop grinning. It took him quite a while to read all the little notes Amy had made. She knew him so well. When he was finished, he was tempted to take a red pen and scribble “Amy” over all the things he loved. Because he loved her so damn much. She would be on the top of every list.

Jake put the binder back under the bed and kissed Amy on her forehead. Then he switched off the light and climbed into bed. As if she sensed his present, Amy moved and wrapped her arm around him from behind him. Being the little spoon had always made him feel safe. But he had never felt as safe and as home as when he was spooning with Amy.

Before he fell asleep, he decided that he had to beat Amy in proposing. He needed to act fast and he needed help. Amy would probably enlist the help of some people from the precinct. Hopefully not Charles. He might suffer a heart attack from excitement and tell him how Jake should have proposed months, if not years ago. So he didn't know who he could trust. It was probably better not to involve their colleagues.   
Ideally, he realized this would be something you ask your dad about. But he hadn't talked, yet alone seen his dad for over a year. So once again, his mom had to help out where his dad failed. Also he hadn't visited his mom in a while. Amy wouldn't have any suspicions when he told her that he wanted to visit her. His mom was old, at least old enough to know which way to propose worked and which didn't and even though Amy and Karen often talked over the phone, Amy would never ask his mom to help her plan the proposal. With a content smile on his face, Jake drifted off into sleep.


	3. The Double Tuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure, domestic fluff.

“Jake, babe,” Amy whispered and kissed his cheek. Usually that was enough to wake him up or at least get some reaction from him. But after just a few hours of sleep, Jake simply turned around and pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Oh Jake, come on!” Amy groaned and stroked his back. 

“Amy, just five minutes...I couldn't really sleep during the stake out. Charles brought weird food again. Argh,” Jake complained.

“How is Charles' food related to your lack of sleep?” Amy asked and gently poked him to turn around. 

“It was so loud when he chewed it. Terribly loud,” Jake explained.

“You wanna chew some cereal? Then hop! Out of bed! I don't want us to be late!” Amy left for the kitchen.  
She was proud to say that Jake had never been late ever since they moved in together and she didn't want today to be any different. So she happily accepted that today was her turn to make breakfast, which meant she placed a bowl with cereals and milk for Jake, a bagel with cream cheese for herself and coffee for both of them on the table. Then she sat down and started reading the New York Times while taking a sip of her coffee. 

A few minutes later Jake stumbled into the kitchen, still in his PJs, but at least he had left the bed. 

“Good morning, Ames,” he said and leaned over to properly kiss her. The fact that kissing her was the first thing he did after he was fully awake was just one of the many reasons why Amy wanted to marry him. In moments like this – when she sat across from Jake at their kitchen table, completely domestic – she felt like being married to him couldn't be that different. She loved him so much. 

“You've got any plans for today?” Amy asked as Jake started shoving spoons full of cereal into his mouth. She needed time to talk to the others at the precinct without Jake present. Chill Amy, she told herself or else she might ask “will you marry me?” next. 

“Charles and I got to check in with the relief team from last night. Hopefully, they got something. And after work I told my mom I would stop by...being a good son you know,” Jake told her with a full mouth. 

“Oh good!” Amy said and when she realized that she sounded a bit too enthusiastic, she added: “Do you want me to come with you?” Stupid, Amy thought, she needed the time without Jake to prepare the ultimate proposal. 

But luckily Jake's replied: “Oh no. I'll go alone. Mom just wants to chat a bit. You've got better stuff to do.” 

“Okay, yeah…,” Amy's mind wandered off as she wondered which member of the squad she should talk to first. 

“Amy?” Jake pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Jake asked and frowned in concern. 

“Yes, of course. What did you want to say?” Amy asked. She needed to concentrate. But as she looked at Jake's ruffled hair and into his loving eyes, she imagined that a baby would look super cute with Jake's hair and eyes. 

“Should I get some groceries before I go over to my mom's?” Jake asked. 

“You remembered?” Amy asked surprised. 

“I remembered that we eat food, yeah?” Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“No, you remembered that I told you, you should go grocery shopping for us more often,” Amy said proudly.

“Of course. Are you suggesting that I don't listen to everything you tell me, Santiago?” Jake said, fainting outrage. 

Amy grinned at him and replied: “I will put that to test at our next briefing.”

“So should I really get some groceries then?” Jake asked again.

“Yeah, that would be great. I'll text you the list,” Amy replied. 

Jake finished his breakfast and put his bowl into the dishwasher – a habit he had only adapted since he moved in with Amy. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Amy could hear him humming a melody, while she finished reading an article on gun control and put away her own dishes. Less than 15 minutes later Jake left the bathroom. He wore a plaid shirt and the badge around his neck as always. But his hair was particularly unruly today. Amy stepped closer to him and gently pulled her fingers through his soft, slightly curly hair. 

“Babe! You are destroying my `fresh out of bed´ look!” Jake whined but he let her caress his hair anyway. 

Amy laughed and kissed him lightly. Jake reached out to put his hands on her waist and pull her closer toward her, deepening the kiss.

“You ready for work, Peralta?” Amy whispered when they broke apart. 

“Really, Santiago? Sometimes you are a real buzz killer!” Jake groaned. But he put on his leather jacket and handed Amy her coat. 

“Jake, I'd love to make out some more. But I really don't want us to be late,” Amy said and put on her coat. Just as they were about to leave, Amy stopped in front of the mirror across the hall. 

“You look great, Amy,” Jake told her before she could even think about feeling self-conscious about her appearance. She smiled and tucked her hair behind both ears at the same time.  
Jake gasped behind her.

“What?” she asked confused. 

“Was that...? That was a double tuck!” Jake pointed at her ear. 

Jake had told her once how Rosa said that she always did a “double tuck” when she really liked a guy. And for a while she had consciously paid attention to whether or not she really did anything like that. But once you start noticing your own, weird small habits, you usually stop doing them. So this was the first “double tuck” in a while.

“Does this mean you really like me?” Jake asked jokingly. 

She wanted to come up with a funny comeback but when she looked at Jake grinning at her, she remembered her plan to spend the rest of her life with him and said: “I really love you.”

Jake immediately got the chance in her mood and told her: “I really love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments! Let me know what you think!


	4. Karen's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake asks his mom for advice.

“Jake! It's good to see you, honey.” His mom hugged him. “What's the occasion?” she asked as he stepped into her house.

“Do I need an occasion to visit my mom?” 

“Apparently, you do. I haven't seen you in months.”

“I'm sorry, mom. Work has kept me busy and…,” Jake started. 

“And ever since you moved in with Amy, you don't need me anymore to help you with your laundry?,” his mom joked. 

“No, mom. I can do my own laundry!” Jake insisted.

“But you don't. Amy does it. She told me,” Karen grinned. Jake sometimes wondered if it was an advantage or disadvantage that Amy and his mom got on so well with each other. 

“No, that's not true. She only irons my shirts,” Jake explained, “I mean who would even notice? I don't care about wrinkles as long as a shirt is clean and smells fine.”

Karen laughed and placed a glass filled with orange soda in front of him. 

“Thanks, mom!” Jake took a sip. 

“I've noticed that your shirt is less wrinkly than usually,” Karen commented. 

Jake just rolled his eyes.

“So you still enjoy living together, I see. It's not just the ironed shirt that really suits you.”

“What do you mean?” Jake put his glass down and looked at his mom curiously. 

“Ever since you and Amy are together, you seem...I don't know how to say it...happier, calmer, you know, less like you don't have a life outside work,” Karen told him. 

“Yeah, you're right. I really enjoy being home with Amy, you know. I mean I see Amy all the time at the precinct. But we don't always get to work together. So yeah, it's nice coming home with or to somebody,” Jake said and couldn't help but smile at the thought of coming home to their flat with Amy. 

“I'm so happy for you!” His mom exclaimed. 

“Mom, I wanted to ask you for your help with something…,” he said hesitantly. 

“Sure. What is it?”

“I want to ask Amy to marry me,” he told her. 

“Finally!” Karen exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“What?” Jake pressed out. 

“I'm not getting any younger and I wanna be a grandma. You're my only child, Jake. You really should start a family soon.”

“Mom,” Jake groaned in annoyance, “One step at a time. Amy and I haven't even talked about kids yet.”

“But you wanna have kids, don't you?” Karen wanted to know. 

Of course, Jake had thought about it. A lot. Due to his abandonment issues, he had never been sure if he could be a good father. But with Amy, everything seemed easy, natural. Amy and he would make some really cute babies, that was fore sure. 

“Yeah, of course,” he told his mom. 

“Then propose to her!” Karen said like it was the easiest thing in the world and Jake wondered if it had been a wise choice to ask her for advice. 

“Yeah, I figured so much out myself. But how?” 

“How? What do you mean how?” Karen frowned. 

“That's why I wanted to ask for your help. I don't know how and where. But it has to be soon because she's already planning to propose to me!”

“She's doing what?” his mom asked confused. 

“I saw her binder. She's planning “the ultimate proposal” and I can't let her win!”

Karen started laughing. “Of course, Amy would do that. That's just because you are such an idiot and haven't ask her already! Just get a ring and pop the question!”

“I've already got a ring. I've been carrying it around with me for weeks,” Jake showed the ring to his mom. She looked at it in awe. 

“It's really beautiful, Jake.”

“So you think Amy will like it?” he asked a little nervously. 

“Of course, she will. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.” Karen took it from his palm and took a closer look. 

“Amy is such a perfectionist. She only deserves the very best. The proposal has to be spot on, you know?” 

“Jake,” Karen placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “Amy loves you. And if she's really already making a binder to plan her proposal to you, you just have to go for it. Maybe prepare a home cooked diner, light some candles and tell her how you feel about her.” 

“It's that simple?” Jake asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, it is. Also, when you're already at home, you can have incredible “we just got engaged sex” and make me a grandchild!” Karen winked at him. 

“Ugh, mom!” Jake cried out loud, “that is so inappropriate.”

But of course, he thought about exactly that as he drove home. After talking to his mom, he decided that making a home cooked dinner with Amy's favorite dishes, candles and classical music was the most romantic way to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. 

“Babe, I'm home!” he called as he entered their flat. 

“Hey, Jake!” Amy called back from the living room. He got rid of his jacket and walked over toward her to kiss her. As he leaned down, he noticed that she had a closed binder on her lap. Her proposal binder. Good, he thought, she was still in the planning phase. He could easily beat her when he proposed tomorrow evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really want to see more of Karen.


	5. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks their squad members for their help with "The Ultimate Proposal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving comments! Initially, I wanted to update this fic twice a week but because I got such nice comments and I was surprisingly productive (I wrote part of this chapter during a boring lecture), here comes the fifth chapter. I still haven't watched the latest two episodes of B99 so please don't write any spoilers in the comments. Enjoy!

Amy opened her binder and started to check off everything she had done that day on her list. She was very proud about how well everything had worked out so far. Yet, she had expected her conversations to go very differently. 

Jake had left the precinct with Charles for their case and Amy had immediately taken the opportunity to set her plan in motion. Gina had been the first on her list: 

„Gina?“Amy asked cautiously.

Gina ignored her. 

“Gina, I need your help…,” Amy tried again.

“Pass,” Gina said without looking up from her phone.

“Really? It's not even work related,” Amy exclaimed in annoyance and turned around.

“Wait!” Gina called suddenly. Amy turned back to her.

“What do you need help with?” she asked and actually looked up from her phone as Amy smiled in relief.

“I wanna propose to Jake,” Amy told her quietly. 

“Because he's too dumb to ask you?” Gina asked.

“No! I mean he hasn't asked me yet...yeah but not because he's dumb or I don't know…,” Amy rambled. “And then, I thought why wait? We live in 2017, so of course a woman can propose marriage to her boyfriend, right?”

“I was engaged eight times. I never would have wanted to ask them myself. But you and Jake...you are…,” Gina seemed to have trouble finding the right words. 

“You are really made for each other,” she pressed out, “so I say: Go for it, boy!”

“Thanks,” Amy smiled. “So I want to make something special.” 

Amy told Gina her plan. 

“Okay, I'll do that. Let me know if you need help with anything else,” Gina replied.

“Cool, thanks,” Amy said, still confused by Gina's kindness toward her. Granted, she didn't give her the hardest task because she knew about Gina's work attitude but she was pleasantly surprised by her willingness to help. 

Rosa was next on Amy's list. Luckily they got assigned to a case together and while they were driving to the crime scene, Amy had plenty of time to talk to Rosa in private.

“Rosa, I wanted to ask…?” Amy started but Rosa interrupted her: “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Amy asked. Why was no one reacting as she had predicted they would? 

“Yes, I wanna help you with your proposal to Jake,” Rosa explained. 

“Cool cool cool cool cool,” Amy said in attempt to hide her excitement over the fact that her plan worked so well.

“Gina texted me...so where do I come in?”

Amy told her.

“Awesome,” Rosa grinned. “You know if neither of you had decided to pop the question soon, I would have told Jake to get his shit together.”

“What do you mean?” Amy asked.

“I know it worked out great between the two of you. But it was really painful to watch Jake pining for you all this time. You and Jake, you two are...you are perfect for each other,” Rosa told her, her voice laced with suppressed emotions. “And then Jake didn't ask you out when he had the chance and you were with Teddy, then Jake went undercover...if you two had done with right, you could already be married with three kids.”  
Rosa paused, considered what she wanted so say next. “Maybe it was good the way it was...I don't know. But I do know, that you should stop over thinking everything and just get married already. Adrian and I were definitely not ready. But you already know every embarrassing story about Jake, you trust him with your life...and you know, Amy, you'll never find another guy who looks at you like you are the most beautiful thing in the world. It makes me sick sometimes.”

Amy smiled at Rosa with teary eyes. If Rosa hadn't said that last sentence, Amy would have asked what had happened to stoic Rosa. 

“I didn't know you care so much. Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Rosa said.

“Okay,” Amy replied. 

“Really, Amy, don't you dare mention to anyone what a softy I just was,” Rosa warned her. 

“Yes, of course. I promise I won't tell anyone.”

It was good that they were still in the car or else, Amy would have hugged Rosa. 

When Amy and Rosa returned to the precinct, Jake was there as well and Amy's plan to talk to Terry next was postponed. But Jake didn't leave for another two hours. She couldn't wait that long!

“Terry, can I talk to you about a private matter?” Amy asked, aware that Jake was probably listening but she didn't want her plan to fail. 

“Sure.”

“Could we maybe step outside on the roof?”

“Okay.” Terry raised an eyebrow in confusion but luckily, he didn't ask any questions. 

Amy closed the door and checked the window to make sure no one had followed them.

“Amy, are you okay?” Terry asked concerned.

“Yeah, no. Why won't Jake leave?!” Amy rambled.

“Are you two having a fight?”

“No, no, we are fine,” Amy hurried to say, “it's just...I'm planning a surprise for Jake.”

“Relax, Amy. You just have to act normally and Jake won't have a clue. So what's the big surprise about?”

Amy told him.

“Great! Terry loves love!” Terry exclaimed afterward. “You know being married, having kids...it's the most wonderful thing.”

“Yeah, when I look at you and Sharon is always seem that way,” Amy told him. 

“You and Jake really did a great job babysitting my girls. The other day Lacey asked me if you two were married,” Terry said. 

“And what did you tell her?” Amy wanted to know.

“Not yet,” Terry smiled proudly. 

 

When Amy and Terry left the roof and stepped inside, Jake immediately walked up to Amy.

“Ames, is everything alright?”

“Yes, sure,” Amy replied, her voice sounding unnaturally high. She was such a bad liar.

Luckily, Terry helped her out: “Jake, did you finish your report?” 

Jake complained about paperwork and forgot all about asking Amy more questions.

Holt was the last one on Amy's list for that day and the one she was most nervous about asking. Fortunately, Jake had left work early to visit his mom and Holt was always the last one to leave the precinct.

“Santiago, how can I help you?” Holt asked as she entered his office but didn't immediately start talking.

“Sir, I'd like to ask you for a...personal favor.”

“”Is this connected to what you have been discussing with your co-workers today?”

Holt had noticed that? Amy had believed she had been so subtle. 

“Yes, Sir. I talked to Gina, Rosa and Terry about this matter before.”

“So I'm your fourth person you ask for help?” Holt asked sternly.

Amy didn't understand what he was getting at so she replied nervously: “Yes, Sir?”

“I'm just observing your priorities,” Holt said, which didn't help to resolve her confusion. 

She took a deep breath and said: “I'm planning to propose to Jake.”

Holt looked at her, blinked once and then said matter-of-factly: “I gathered from my experience with heterosexuals that the man proposes marriage to the woman.”

“Yeah, well that's an antiquated custom,” Amy explained. 

“So you are not just frustrated by the fact that Jake hasn't picked up the hints and asked you yet?” Holt inquired.

“No!” Amy insisted. It seemed like Holt had actually thought about this before.

“So what is your plan and how can I help?” Holt wanted to know.

Amy told him.

“That is an amazing idea,” Holt praised her completely expressionlessly. Amy beamed at him.

Holt stood up and Amy wondered if that meant she was dismissed. But Holt walked around his desk to stand directly in front of her. 

“Amy,” he said in a deep, important voice. “He called her Amy,” Amy realized with excitement. 

“I know that you don't need my approval. Nonetheless- as your mentor and a father figure for Jake – I want you to know that I very much approve of you and Jake getting married. And may I add, without sounding too dramatic: Finally!” 

Amy was crying by now.

“Thank you, Sir. Those were such sweet words.”

“I feel really honored to be part of your proposal,” Holt added and it sounded like he was fighting back tears as well. And in that moment, Amy understood why he had asked her if he was the fourth person she had asked for help. He had hoped to be the first. He had been afraid that Amy might have left him out of something important. 

“Sir, could you…could you officiate our wedding?” Amy asked. Obviously they needed to get engaged first, but Amy just knew that Jake would want to ask Holt the same question. 

“Yes, of course,” he told her and right then, one of Amy's goals for her dream wedding was fulfilled.

Smiling to herself at the memory, as she leaned her head against Jake's shoulder.

“How is your mom?” she asked.

“She's good. She noticed that my shirts aren't wrinkled anymore.”

She could hear the grin in Jake's voice.

“Yeah, she told me I had a good influence on you,” she told him a little smugly.

“How often do you exactly talk to my mom again?”

“Apparently more than you do.” 

“But why? And about what?” Jake wanted to know. 

She looked up at him and said: “We mostly talk about you. You are to both of us the favorite person in the world.”

A huge smile spread across Jake's face as he leaned down to kiss her.


	6. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets an alarming message from Amy.

6th chapter 

Jake left work a little early to prepare the meal for their very special dinner tonight. Amy and Rosa were still working on a case but Amy had promised she would text him as soon as she was finished. On his way home, he stopped by an organic supermarket and got fresh ingredients, red wine and chocolate for his nerves.   
As he loaded the groceries into his car, his phone chimed. He unlocked the screen and saw that he got a text from Amy. He frowned as he read the first word: “Help!” With shaking hands he opened the text message.

“Help! Armed robbery took us hostage in Jajiko warehouse.”

The fact that Amy didn't use proper punctuation made it obvious to Jake how serious the situation was.

“Coming,” he typed hastily and got into his car. He put his phone on speaker and called the Captain. It rang ten times before it reached voice mail. Next, he tried for the Sarge but his phone was completely dead. Rosa was with Amy. So he only had Charles left. Charles picked up just after the second ring. 

“Charles, thank god. You have to come to the Jajiko warehouse immediately. Amy and Rosa were taken hostage.”

“Oh my god, Jake, oh my god, what do we do?” Charles replied, “I'm with Genevieve and Nicolaj at her parents' house...I told you yesterday...for my mother-in-laws birthday.”

“Shit!” Jake screamed, “the Captain and the Sarge didn't pick up their phones. I'm nearly there now but I can't do this alone.”

“Oh no, this is too stressful. What do we do?!” Charles screamed back at him. 

“I don't know!” Jake shouted back, just as hysterically.

“Jake, we can't loose our heads,” Charles said calmly. It seemed as if Jake's panic had calmed him down in a weird way. “What exactly did Amy text you?” 

Jake told him.

“So do they know that they are cops?” Charles asked. 

“I don't think so.”

“Good. Then get there and see if Amy can tell you more about the situation.”

“Okay, yeah. I can do that. Stay on the phone with me, will you?”

“Of course, Jakey, of course,” Charles reassured him. 

Jake pulled into the parking lot of the Jajiko warehouse. The warehouse had three floors and was surrounded by other warehouses. He got out of the car and walked quietly around the building. His phone vibrated. 

A new text from Amy: “They are 12 locked us up on the second floor.”

It vibrated again. “One speaks German.”

Die Hard! It's just like Die Hard, Jake thought and for a second he got really excited. This had always been his dream scenario. One cop against twelve bad guys, including a German villain. The Die Hard moment at the mall had felt pretty awesome but now it was even better. He was completely on his own, just like John McClane.   
But then he remembered Amy and Rosa. This was real life, not a Hollywood movie and if he failed the love of his life and one of his best friends would die. Hard, his stupid brain added. 

“I'm here. Don't worry, I'll save you,” Jake texted back to reassure Amy, Rosa and himself. 

He found a window which was halfway opened. The gansters must have forgotten to close it, so Jake could crack it open quietly and climbed inside the building. It turned out to be the window to a women's bathroom. Jake nearly stepped into the toilet. He jumped down on the floor and sneaked toward the door, listening closely. Everything seemed to be quiet. Then he stepped outside into the corridor. It looked like this part of the warehouse was for administration. Next to the bathrooms were a few offices and a small kitchen. At the end of the corridor, Jake reached a set of stairs and he looked up. Faint light fell down from the second floor. At the end of each flight of stairs was a glass door, which meant that he didn't have any cover once he got there. His hand automatically reached for his gun but it wasn't there. Damn it! Gina had asked him to hand it in for inspection earlier. And either way, he was off duty. He wasn't supposed to be here. 

Jake looked around, searching for anything he could use as a weapon and ended up with a large wooden cooking spoon he had found in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he ran up to the second floor. There were three men carrying heavy bags through the corridor. They were dressed in all black and had dark masks pulled over their faces that didn't even leave slits for their eyes. They were too occupied to notice him immediately but there was no way he could get past them without them noticing him. Holding on to the cooking spoon tightly, Jake pushed open the glass door and attacked the man nearest to him.

To Jake's utter surprise, the man didn't scream nor say anything as Jake knocked him to the ground. No swear word, no insult, no reaction at all. But the other two men did react. They jumped toward him and tried to subdue him. One of them reached for his neck and the other for his leg but in a moment of superhero reflexes, Jake managed to evade both of their attacks and kicked one between the legs and smashed his elbow against the other's chest. They both went down to the floor. That was almost too easy, Jake wondered and turned toward them. But neither one of them seemed like they wanted to move any time soon.

“Who are you?” Jake asked them, still confused that none of them had said a single word so far. No reaction.

“Do you speak English?” Jake tried again, pronouncing every syllable. Still no reaction.  
Dong! The sound of something heavy hitting the floor made him turn around. It seemed to have come from one of the storage rooms. Leaving the three men as they were, Jake followed the sound and reached an open door, on which it said: “Confidential. Access only with Security code 6.” 

Inside the room was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had his back turned toward Jake but even from this perspective he looked definitely as strong as Terry, if not maybe stronger. Just like the others, he was dressed in black, with a black piece of cloth over his head. The element of surprise was Jake's only chance. He sneaked up on him and pulled his arms around the man's neck. The man yanked himself free of Jake's grip and threw Jake to the floor.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Jake asked, panting and trying to spot an opening for a good hit.  
The man didn't reply or show any sign that he understood what Jake had just said. "Do you speak English? I thought all Germans speak English to some extent!"  
This comment earned him a low chuckle from his opponent. Jake sat up halfway and hit right into the man's face. As his fist collided with the man's collarbone, pain shot through Jake's hand but luckily the man fell back and winced. Jake got up and ran further down along the corridor.  
"Nooooo!" The piercing scream made Jake freeze in shock. That was Amy's voice. He would recognize it everywhere and under all circumstances. And it sounded like she was in a lot of agony.   
"NO! NOT ROSA! You can't...!" Amy screamed again.   
Oh no, was Jake already too late? What the hell where they doing to Rosa? He sprinted into the direction of the scream and nearly missed a dark figure patrolling in a corner. The figure turned around and pointed a gun at him but he was faster. He kicked the gun out of their hands and shoved the person against the wall. That was almost too easy. Maybe it was really true what they said about how adrenaline made you do crazy things.   
In the next hall were another two masked people at once but Jake didn't think, he just acted. With a few well placed hits his opponents went down. Seven down. If this was really exactly like Die Hard, there would be five more to come.  
His next opponent turned out to be a woman, judging from her body shape but other than that she was completely dressed in black with a dark mask over her face as well.  
"What do you want? Are you robbers? Or terrorists? Why does none of you talk to me?!" Jake asked in frustration while engaging in a fist fight with the woman. Just like the others, she didn't say anything while they fought. It was creepy. Almost like he was in a video game.  
She managed to throw some good hits at him but ultimately he tackled her to the ground. While tying her hands behind her back and to a pipe, he tried once again: "Who are you?"  
But just as he felt like he might get an answer, he heard Amy scream again and he ran toward her without looking back. While chasing down the corridor toward Amy's scream, he knocked out two more black clothed figures. He reached a new obstacle. A huge, closed door. Jake tried to pull and push and smash all of his strength against it. But nothing worked and Amy kept screaming from behind it.  
"Who are you?" A voice suddenly said from behind him. That sounded definitely like a German accent.  
"Finally, someone who talks," Jake said and was beyond reason relieved. The voice however belonged to another dark figure. This time he was bulky and strong. Something about the way he stood, reminded Jake of Captain Holt. But he pushed that thought aside. He had just thought about Holt because he desperately wished the wise and skilled Captain was here with him now. 

“You are not supposed to be here,” the voice said. 

“Neither are you,” Jake replied and walked closer toward the figure. 

“No one was supposed to be here...these women surprised me but they are easily dealt with. And so are you,” the figure threatened and pointed a gun at Jake's chest. 

“Oh really? Well, then look me in the eye and shoot me!” Jake said in a stupid attempt so sound brave. 

“I'm looking you in the eye right now and I see fear,” the figure chuckled and pulled back the trigger in slow motion. 

It's over. He failed, Jake thought and he wanted to cry. Not for himself but for Amy. But nothing happened. The bullet didn't it him. Surprised, he took a step closer toward the dark figure and when he still didn't get shot, he knocked the gun out of his hand and turned the stakes around. 

“Tell me, what have you done to the women?” Jake asked, pointing the gun straight to the man's temple. 

“I...please…,” the guy suddenly stammered. What kind of villain was this? He was supposed to be tougher. “Please don't...” He whispered. Then he turned around and ran away. That was super weird, Jake thought and stepped closer toward the door. Amy hadn't screamed in the last few minutes but just as he was back at the door he heard her voice again: “Not me, please...I didn't do anything...”

His phone vibrated again and although it was terrible timing, he answered it quietly. 

“Charles, I'm okay. I can hear Amy. But she's not alone. I'm going get in there now and give them hell to pay.”

“Jake, are you sure, you shouldn't wait for back up?” Charles reasoned.

“No Charles, it's too late for that,” Jake said urgently, “Charles, listen.”

“I'm listening,” Charles replied. 

“If I somehow don't make it…,” he started.

“Don't talk like that!” Charles screamed at him. 

“Charles, you have to listen to me! If I somehow don't make it, tell Amy...I can't believe how much like Die Hard this is! Tell Amy that she's the best thing that ever happened to me. And tell her that nothing would have made me happier than being married to her. Will you tell her that?”

“Jake, get out of there and tell her that yourself!” Charles shouted. Under different circumstances Jake would have been proud of Charles for this spot on Die Hard reference. But right now Jake felt as scared as he never had before in his life. It wasn't his life at stake but Amy and Rosa's. He could not imagine a world without them. 

He busted the door open. 

“Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!” he shouted and expected to get hit or shot at immediately. But nothing happened. The room was empty except for one person. She had her back turned toward him but he recognized her immediately. 

“Amy?” Jake asked in disbelief and dropped his weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update...our wifi didn't work and I got sick. Here you go, an extra long chapter with a lot of action. I watched DIe Hard for research purposes but I' not that much of an action writer, so I hope this worked out well. Let me know what you think!


	7. Double Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finally asks Jake a very important question.

7th chapter

Amy turned around and got down on one knee. The floor was hard and dirty, maybe she shouldn't have worn a dress for this. 

“What?! Amy, what are you doing?” Jake exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise. 

“Jacob Peralta,” Amy began with her speech but as soon she said his name, she realized she didn't need a five page, single spaced speech to ask him to marry her. So instead she improvised: “I know that the man usually proposes but feminism!” Amy laughed nervously. “Jake, I love you very, very much and I want to be your wife. So much in fact that I can't wait any longer for you to ask me because I just want to be with you forever. Jake, will you marry me?” 

“Damn it, Santiago!” Jake exclaimed. That was definitely not the reply Amy had hoped for. 

“Seriously? I wanted to propose to you for weeks! I've even been carrying around the ring all this time, just waiting for the right moment. I went to my mom to get some advice. I had already bought all the ingredients to cook a special dinner for tonight, I wanted to show you what a good husband I'd make and then ask you. But then I got your call and thought that I might never see you again, never be able to ask you to marry me. And now this? It was all a stunt to make the “ultimate proposal”?”

“Was it too much?” Amy asked, suddenly unsure of what to do. She put her second knee back on the floor to stay a little more comfortable.

“Too much? It was freaking amazing!” Jake practically shouted. Amy sighed in relief. 

“Then why are you pissed?” Amy asked. 

“Oh no, I'm not pissed...not really, I should've known better than to believe I could beat you – Amy Santiago – in planning the perfect proposal. Amy, this is so cool! I mean it would have been definitely more awesome if I hadn't believed you might die. But now that I know that it was all part of your plan, I love it! But what do I do with this now?” Jake pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He made it pop open and showed a silver ring with a perfectly circle-shaped sapphire to her.

“Wow! It's so beautiful!” Amy gasped. He had took the hint after all. A sapphire engagement ring, which must have cost him a fortune. Every time Amy thought Jake couldn't be more perfect, he managed to prove her otherwise. 

And then, Jake got down on one knee himself. He was nearly the same height as Amy now and held out the ring box to her. 

“Amy Santiago, will you marry me?” He asked very seriously. 

“I asked you first,” Amy insisted and a huge smile spread across her face. 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Jake shouted at her. 

Amy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kneeing wasn't really a stable position to make out in. Eventually they fell sideways and then somehow, Amy landed on top of Jake. 

“And you?” Jake whispered between kisses. 

“Yes, of course,” Amy laughed. 

“Cool cool cool cool cool,” Jake replied and Amy laughed even louder. Although Amy loved kissing Jake in all places and occasions, she could imagine a more romantic place than the floor of a warehouse. 

“Jake, I think we should go home,” she told him in her most seductive voice. 

“Yeah, definitely...I think I'm lying in dirt,” Jake said and carefully sat up. Amy patted the dust off of his jacket. 

“You mentioned something about dinner earlier?” Amy had just realized how hungry she was. Due to her elaborate planning, she had had to skip lunch break today. 

“Yes, I was gonna make your favorite,” Jake told her as they stood up. 

“You are amazing,” Amy said with a loving smile.

“No, you are amazing,” Jake replied and gestured around. “How did you pull this off?”

“I wanted this proposal to be perfect for you, Jake Peralta. So of course, I had to pull off something that was the crazy kind of awesome,” Amy explained, “if a girl loves sunsets and white beaches, she gets proposed to at a white beach at sunset. You love Die Hard, so I picked that as a theme for the proposal. I couldn't pull this off on my own. So I asked our squad for help.” Amy sounded like a villain revealing her master plan to gain world domination. “Gina made sure you didn't have your gun with you so you wouldn't kill anyone. Terry, Rosa and Holt agreed to put on black masks and fight against you. I considered to ask Hitchcock and Scully but then I thought that it was too risky. Even without guns involved, they might have gotten themselves killed.”

“And you told Charles to take up Al's role and talk to me over the phone?” Jake guessed. 

Amy frowned in confusion. “No, I didn't tell Charles anything. He is too loyal to you. He would have never been able to keep such a big secret from you.”

“Oh, right. That's true. So he didn't fake it. He truly believed just like me that you and Rosa were going to die. I should probably call him and tell him you are alright then,” Jake said and pulled out his phone. He was right that Charles was worried sick. He had sent Jake 12 minutes in the last 15 minutes. 

“Jake! What happened? How are you? How is Amy?” Charles shouted as soon as he picked up the phone. Once he had to catch his breath, Jake shouted back: “Everything is great. It was all a trick to propose to me. Amy and I are engaged!” 

“Whaaaat?! How? Wow, I'm so happy right now!!!” Charles squealed so loudly that Jake had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“It's a long story for another time, Charles,” Jake tried to explain but Charles was still screaming in excitement. So Jake just hung up on him and mentally prepared himself for getting squeezed to death by a very excited Charles. 

“You didn't tell him either about your plans to propose, did you?” Amy asked with a grin. 

“No, of course not.”

“He will be pissed at us. I guess we really have to get married in a barn now,” Amy said and took Jake's hand. “Come on, the others are waiting outside and then we can go home.”

Terry, Rosa, Holt and the eight other cops, who had acted as dark hooded bad guys, sat outside of the room and drank beer. They erupted in cheers when Amy and Jake entered the corridor. Everyone congratulated them and hugged them, even Rosa. It seemed like they wanted to throw a party, but Amy promised they would celebrate a proper engagement party the next evening. For now they just wanted to go home. 

As they left the building a black limousine awaited them. 

“You thought of everything,” Jake acknowledged impressed. 

“Of course,” Amy said and they climbed into the back of the limo. To keep it exactly like in Die Hard, Jake immediately started to kiss Amy again. But Amy had an important question she wanted to ask him before they continued to make out.

“So you called Charles. But you never thought about calling 911?”

“No,” Jake admitted and hit himself with the palm against his forehead. “Even John McClane made an emergency call!”

“Yeah...I expected you to call 911 immediately. That's why I disabled it on your phone,” Amy told him. 

“You did what?”

“Well, obviously my amazing plan wouldn't have worked out if the warehouse had been raided by dozens of cops. So I installed a different speed dial into your phone. If you wanted to call 911 right now, you would reach a pizza place in Mexico. And if you somehow ended up with a different phone or had Charles call 911 for you, no one would have showed up because I informed the telephone station.”

“You are a true genius!” Jake exclaimed. “If you were on the other side of the law, you would be the scariest of them all.”

“I know,” Amy admitted modestly and leaned over to kiss Jake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They are engaged. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment!


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake finally get married.

Amy Santiago was a planner. So when it came to planning her own wedding, she let no one but herself be in charge of it and it turned out perfectly. It had been stressful, yes, Jake had to prevent her from murdering a few people over the past months but other than that it was simply perfect. The cake was delicious, the flower arrangements classic with a touch of extravagant and best of all, Captain Holt would officiate them.  
Jake straightened the three button jacket of his black tux and looked at his reflexion. This was probably the first time that he wore a tux that he actually owned and it showed. It fit him perfectly and it was the only thing that would make him look acceptable standing next to Amy. They had kept this one rule and he hadn't seen her in her wedding dress yet but he imagined that she looked at the mirror in her own dressing room right now, looking absolutely stunning. 

“Jake?” Charles peeked his head into the room. 

“Yeah?” Jake turned around to his best friend and best man. 

“Jake, you look so handsome!” Charles fought back tears. It was not the first time today. 

“Charles, keep it together. You promised: No crying until the actual ceremony,” Jake reminded him but he couldn't really blame Charles for expressing his happiness. 

“So just a few more minutes. Everything is ready. Holt is already in position,” Charles informed him. 

“Okay, cool,” Jake replied and glanced into the mirror one last time. On his way out of the dressing room, he quickly stuffed a paper tissue into his pocket. Charles was not the only one who would cry of happiness. 

 

After an exhaustively long argument with Charles, they had decided against getting married in a barn. The main reason against it was that there simply weren't a lot of barns around in New York City. So instead they got married at a small historical hotel which was surrounded by a park. It was the Amy Santiago of places: beautiful, unique and perfect in Jake's eyes. Jake walked up the short aisle to stand next to Holt and Charles. 

“Are you ready, Jake?” Holt asked in a fatherly manner. 

“Yes, I am, sir,” Jake said without hesitation. 

“Good,” Holt patted Jake's back in an affectionate gesture. 

The music started. Amy's little niece and nephew walked down the aisle, throwing rose petals. They were followed by Rosa and Gina in matching lilac dresses. And then Amy entered. She wore a snow white knee-length dress with a heart shaped cut. Around her waist was a small, sapphire blue belt, which perfectly matched her engagement ring and added an artful touch of color. Her hair was elegantly pined up and her lips were bright red. Jake noticed all this as Amy walked toward him. She looked so damn beautiful. But what made her even more beautiful in that moment was her smile. She smiled at him and no one else. Her eyes sparkling with love and joy. 

“We are here today to celebrate Amy and Jake's love and the commitment to each other they make. I feel very honored that Amy and Jake asked me to officiate their wedding. I'm very proud of you two. There are few people I know who act as married as you two are without being actually married. Working together and being in a relationship together can be a blessing and a challenge. On one hand you get to spend a lot of time with each other. And on the other hand you have to spend a lot of time with each other. And after two years in their relationship, I can tell you that Amy and Jake are best when they are together. For you, marriage is not a new adventure or challenge but just the next logical step...well, actually we had a bet going on at the precinct about when you would finally get married and we all lost because we thought it would be a lot sooner. So Amy, you prepared your own vows?” 

Amy nodded and looked at Jake in a way that made him forget everything else in the world but the fact that he loved her so much. 

“Jake, I could write a hundred pages, single spaced about why I love you,” Amy started. Gina said loudly “ew” in the background.

“But I'll keep this short. Jake, I know you are the one. You make me laugh. You believe in me more than I believe in myself sometimes. You always have my back. You make me feel home. And above everything else, you make me happy, Jake. You make me so happy and I love you. So much.”

Jake whipped away a tear with the tissue he had stored into his pocket. 

“Amy, you know, I've had some pretty dumb ideas. But believing that I could stop being in love with you, has to be the most stupid of them all. I can't. Actually, it's only getting worse. Everyday I look at you and it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again. You make me eat vegetables and stay hydrated and basically keep me alive and healthy. I used to not care about these things. But being with you makes me want to stay alive and fit for a really long time because I wanna grow old with you. Like really old with white hair and fake hips and stuff. I love you. So much.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss!” Holt's words were nearly lost in the cheers that erupted because Amy and Jake had started kissing without waiting for permission. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Even when he was standing, Charles didn't make much of an impression on the guests around him. So he stepped onto his chair and tried again: “Ladies and gentlemen! I can not tell you how happy I am that Amy and Jake finally got married!” The crowd went silent. Amy and Jake exchanged a worried look. Charles had been the obvious choice for Jake's best man but they were afraid he would a) make a fool of himself, b) suffocate from crying of happiness or c) embarrass them both to death. But for now they just let him speak.  
“I've said it for years...for years...those two belong together. Amy and Jake made me believe in true love again. They are America's dream couple. What am I saying...the world's dream couple!” And the tears already started running down his cheeks. He sniffed and blew his nose before he continued: “I'm so grateful to be part of their love story. It's so romantic. They met on the job, became friends and then friends who turned into so much more,” Charles let out a short excited squeal.

“There are so many cute stories that I could tell you about Jake and Amy! But I'll start with the cutest one first. The story of their proposal. You see, Jake had wanted to propose to Amy for a long time but he never felt like it was the perfect moment to pop the question. As it turned out Amy had wanted Jake to propose to her for a long time as well but she didn't know how she could hint on it anymore clearly. So Jake had this beautiful engagement ring in his pocket that Amy didn't know about it. And Amy made a binder and planned her own proposal to Jake…” Charles told the story of their proposal in great detail. The guests laughed or said “aw” at the right moments. 

“So Amy was so desperate to marry Jake that she couldn't wait for his proposal. I always knew that Jake was special and perfect for Amy and I was right,” Charles concluded and Amy and Jake let out a sigh of relief. 

But Charles was not done yet. “Here is another story about them to prove how perfect they are for each other,” Charles continued and told more stories about Amy and Jake. He told the story of their bet and their first date. How Jake didn't manage to ask Amy out on a proper date. How they couldn't even stay broken up for more than a few hours even as they tried to. How they survived six long months apart. How Jake moved in with Amy. But then he started to talk about how Amy and Jake would make super cute babies and give them tips about reproductive methods. Amy and Jake exchanged a knowing look and cringed. So Amy interrupted Charles with a firm: “Thank you, Charles.”

“Yeah, thank you so much, buddy,” Jake supplied, “but people are getting hungry. Maybe you come to a close now.”

“But Jake, I'm only at page six of ten,” Charles said. 

Amy and Jake exchanged an exasperated look and Jake whispered urgently: “Charles, it's enough.”

“Yeah, you can tell us another time,” Amy added. Jake groaned but at least Charles saw reason. 

“To Amy and Jake!” Charles finished his speech and raised his glass. The other guests followed him and everyone repeated: “To Amy and Jake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update. I kinda didn't want to finish this fic because it was so much fun to write and I didn't want that to be over but on the other hand, I'm glad I finally finished it and can write on other projects now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> You can read "Resetting the count" (one of my other Peraltiago fics) as a follow up to this. I posted it before "The Ultimate Proposal" but it is about Amy and Jake's first night as a married couple. Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
